phantasy star saga libro 1 el universo de hearts
by xenahort x
Summary: tierra año 2020. una cientifica consiguio unir la mente de una persona con los todo lo electronicos aumentando la compras de los mismos, esta mujer harta de que se burlaran de ella por gamer decide transpasar las mentes de todos los jugadoes y de ella a el mundo virtual junto a sus hijas; la traicion de una de ellas desencadena una lucha para escapara;adver contiene yuri y incesto


Phamtasy star le pertenece a sega enterprice, el juego phantasy star saga online no existe, es mi idea de un juego futuro de sega de este universo, solo tomare elementos como los mag y ciertas mecánicas de estos juegos, esta historia será mi mas importante y larga saga, asi que tendrá crossovers con muchos de mis juegos favoritos, cada capitulo pondré titulo, nombre de los juegos, y la desinteresacion de la obra (en otras palabras no busco a declarar que los juegos me pertenescan) si llego a decir un nombre de juego, ejemplo chunibyo dream adventure, que declaro que sean inventados, significa que NO EXISTEN y solo los uso para expandir el universo,al final de cada capitulo responderé a las preguntas que pongan en los review o definiré términos basicos, lamento tan enorme sermón pero ya me borraron 3 borradores por infrijir copyright

Phantasy star saga libro 1 hearts world

Episodio 1 el kyubi parte 1:

El mundo es diferente de como quiero, todos se diferencian entre jugadores y no jugadores, mi gente es tratada como basura; miren ese es geek jugador de hera, que tonto es, no te casaste con tu computadora aun, sal a jugar idiota; bueno me harte todos los jugadores iremos a nuestro mundo, incluso los que solo tocaron un aparato electrónico, eseptuando a los que nos hacían bullying todos nos iremos, nada nos podrá detener es el fin de los no jugadores.

-vamos chicos-dijo la beast woman zorra capitana, estratega y tanque defensiva del grupo light-casi completamos el dungeon.

-que digas chicos no es impreciso porque tu y el mercenario, sin contarme somos varones-dijo sarcásticamente el hume soldado, francotirador, pervertido y experto en esgrima del grupo Axel,primo de light y fanatico de inazuma eleven (se jugo los juegos del 1 al 3), tenías que apostar el cambio de genero de tu avatar por tu mag todo para ganar un estúpido par de pistolas?

-por tu culpa Baka, me hiciste perder mi anterior partida, para obtenerlo de nuevo tuve que hacer un trato con el que lo compró, o le cambiaba el genero o se lo quedaba, y que elegi-dijo la mujer bastante furiosa mientras sus compañeras miraban con vergüenza ajena-tengo desde hace años problemas por tu culpa.

\- avancemos mejor antes que hacer estas cosas-dijo avergonazado Axel-que e dungeon se esta terminando.

-si claro escapa por la tangente-dijo nisa una newwoman que se gano el apodo de saint por su maestria en curaciones y bufeos, además de ser la medico del grupo cuenta con un hechizo ofensivo de luz (cosas rara en PS)-porque sabes que tiene razón, aun asi el botin tiene los elementos que casi todos necesitamos exceptuando el angel tiara de la capitana.

-capitan- dijo light-.

-si claro-dijo rei una beast girl gata que era el apoyo de ataque de light y la mas sarcástica del grupo, además de que ella se auto proclamo la exploradora(incluso su equipamiento es de ese tipo)-vamos en solo falta pasar esta cámara y obtendrás la ultima pieza de tu mag alado.

-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero no estamos llendo demasiado rápido-dijo aki la beastwoman coneja (y la mas timida miembro del equipo de light) ella a pesar de las apariencias es la mejor cañonera del grupo (su pallete tiene solo equipamientos a distancia) y es la artillería del grupo-no se creo que mejor deberíamos quedarnos en este lugar…

-¡pero que demonios estas diciendo! Una belleza como yo, no tiene que esperar otra hora a que se te de el valor necesario para combatir niña sobre crecida-dijo nina (la mas creida y tonta del grupo) la newwoman auto proclamada la mas hermosa del grupo y una guerrera que usa todo un conjunto de armas cercanas, su única arma a media distancia es un latigo de luz-sos muy lenta y cobarde chica, una vergüenza para las rose sisters.

-sumimasai-dijo avergonzada la conejita.

-no te disculpes –dijo Yui una mujer que parecía ser mitad cast mitad beastgirl loba que era casi la niñera del grupo (tenia complejo de madre)y la ingeniera del grupo(en phantasy star saga se agregaron los raza mixta(ejemplo si alguien se crea un avatar con forma cast y forma beast woman) que ganaban la posibilidad de crear armas y apoyos en medio de la batalla, la única debilidad de esto es que no puede ser usado sino por los de razas puras y que su equipamiento estaba bastante limitado, pero tenían las abilidades de las razas que poseían y sus armas)lamentablemente por ser mixta su pallete solo tenia tres juegos de armas espada y pistola, lanza y dos espadas, pero todos en el grupo la querían.- escúchame nina, aki no es una soldado cercana como tu, ella necesita distancia o sus ataques son inutilizados, este dungeon tiende a tener espacios cerrados, es normal que ella tenga miedo.

-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es una cobarde-dijo nina- ¿además no entiendo por que siempre que vamos a la disco la gente mira a la travesti y a esa conejita miedosa?

-¡OYE! ¡QUIEN ES TRAVESTI!-dijo ya furiosa light- si yo soy un travesti tu eres una elfa borracha.

-¡QUIEN ES UNA ELFA BORRACHA!-dijo nina-tu eres hombre y usas un personaje femenino eso es la definición de travesti.

-eso basto imbécil-dijo light sacando su escudo y su guante (un tanque en phantasy star saga usa escudos en la mano izquierda y un arma en la derecha) mientras nina sacaba sus dos sables- mira y aprende nina-dijo mientras nina malgastaba su photon art en el escudo de light y ella aprovechaba para encestarle el suyo completo.

-detenganse porfavor-dijo preocupada aki pero las dos guerreras no le hicieron caso (la pelea para ese entonces ya había pasado de riña entre amigas a una pelea a matar).

La pelea iba perdiendo para light, nina tenia aun objetos curativos mientras que ella había gastado todos en la subida del calaboso pero le quedaba un truco bajo su manga. Mientras su amiga estaba curándose ella activo su temible pallete of arts( en phantasy star saga online, si un jugador practica mucho técnicas no predeterminadas puede crear estos skills la fuerza de estos depende de cuanto los practique o use la persona que lo creo al nivel 3 ya igualan a un photon art i pueden venderlos como tal en discs)ella había creado unos bastantes poderosos, solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado…

-¡bien una abertura en el escudo toma esto! "photon art zindan:danza de petalos de luz"-dijo mientras empezaba un extraño baile saltando en el aire mientras en cada movimiento golpeaba a light con fuerza y expulsaba petalos de luz al final cuando las dos espadas quedaron en su espalda ella dio un giro rápido y lanzo los petalos con mucha fuerza a light, el problema es que light había parado con su escudo casi todos los golpes que le lanzo nina y cuando lanzo los petalos ella ya estaba preparada para su técnica y esquivo cada uno de los petalos fatales.

-mi turno, prueba mis skill-dijo mientras ponía su escudo en posición de lanzamiento- espero que hayas mejorado tu resistencia-dijo antes de empezarla a acribillar-"heaven style double uppercut throw"-aparecio mientras golpeaba la mandibula de nina, esto causa que nina se fuera para atrás y ella aprovechando eso golpea de nuevo la cabeza de ella con su puño lanzándola a los cielos- no he terminado " demon style killer kick"-aparecio mientras saltaba y asestaba una patada a la espalda de la pobre nina(había perdido ya 25 % de su hp y no podía curarse) causando que girara y aprovechando eso ella le dio un patada en el estómago que la mando a tierra, aun en el aire ella se preparo para otro skill- "cataclysm style earthquake" -aparecio mientras caia y golpeaba la tierra causando que se elevara la sección sobre la que estaba acostada nina y elevándola de nuevo por encima de light- "fénix style ascending sword"-aparecio mientras cambiaba de arma y atravezava a su victima(ya con 59% de vida perdida) quedado por encima de ella-"photon copycat style heaven chaos"-aparecio mientras caia con su escudo sobre el cuerpo de nina, el impacto le bajo 30% del hp de una pero no era el final-y ahora mi mejor técnica "mercy style Valkyrie drop "-aparecio mientras cambiaba de arma y caia con una lanza sobre el cuerpo inerte de nina.

-auchhhh-dijo nina con el ultimo punto de hp que le quedaba mientras los otros (mercenario incluido) miraban con la boca desencajada mientras light caia suavemente en una pose ultrafemenina

-que les parecio niñitas-dijo light (cosa que enfurecio a Axel)-les gusto lo que vieron-dijo mientras empezaba a bromear con una pose sexi a las chicas que de inmediato pensaron que si no tuviera avatar de mujer se veria muy ridículo (aunque si fueran hombres le invitarían una cita).

-bien señora-dijo el mercenario- avancemos que quiero cobrar mi pago.

-bien, lo que es justo es justo-dijo light sonriendo mientas lo demás se preocupaban el era muy poderoso y tenían pocos mesetas, probablemente tendrían que vender sus equipamentos para pagarle-vamos por el boss

-¡espera!-dijo yui- nina sigue noqueada por culpa de la paliza que le diste, espera un momento-dijo mientras ella y nisa sacaban baculos al grito de "resta" hechizo que curo por completo a nina-vamos pues, ummm nina que te sucede-dijo al ver que la chica se paraba como si le doliera todo el cuerpo-.

-creo que el rumor era cierto incorporaron el sistema de dolor-dijo mientras parecía que se desmayaba por esto, mientras light se miraba avergonzada-terminemos estos para que pueda ir a mi casa en el juego a descansar.

Cuando las chisas entraron a la sala del boss, notaron que había un cofre (que le tocaba a light) y el boss no estaba cosa que les extraño pero no cambio el hecho de que light fuera corriendo a abrirlo.

-guao chicas miren-dijo sacando el contenido, era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba el angel tiara, varios materiales para crear objetos armaduras femeninas muy resistentes, un par de garras individuales de luz, un escudo redondo con una rosa en el medio y una modalidad de lanzamiento y además de todo eso le entregaron un extraño cristal que brillaba con una luz amarilla (aunque su color era rosa)

-que tal esto chicos, ehhhhh, que hacen-dijo light extrañada de la forma que le miraban- ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?-dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara-me lo quite ya…?

-no es eso- dijo Axel-

-¿que demonios es entonces bobalicon?-dijo light ya asustada ya había perdido 1 avatar por culpa de el-¿que me ven eh?-dijo viendo que solo el mercenario no la miraba(probablemente estaba disfrazado de pies a cabeza)-¡diganlo de una vez!

-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mira light-dijo Axel impresionado señalando la cabeza de light que esta levanto la cabeza.

-santo cielo-dijo light cayéndole la boca al piso al ver una imagen de su avatar sosteniendo ese cristal y apareciendo en la zona de noticias.

"la jugadora light, del clan de las rose sisters ha obtenido el deseado cristal de los deseos, a partir de ahora light puede pedir 3 deseos cada 3 meses que no pueden interferir con las siguientes reglas:

No se puede anular un deseo después de pedirlo ni siquiera otro deseo puede anularlos

No se puede pedir cristales para sus amigas o amigos.

No puede desear cambiar las reglas existenciales.

No se puede pedir la muerte de otro jugador a menos que este intente eliminar a el que posea el cristal.

El cristal no puede ser robado, pasado o prestado. Solo obedecerá las ordenes del deseante.

Debe estar seguro de lo que desea, esta regla no es sino un consejo.

No se puede pedir la muerte propia

Gracias a este poder su clan ha sido declarado clan de hunters oficial, ¡las inscribciones están abiertas a todo el publico!"

-¿esto es de verdad?-dijo light sorprendida- debe ser un chiste de mal gusto.

-si no lo crees pruébalo-dijo Axel-pide algo que no creas que vaya a pasar.

-tienes razón primo si es esas cosas troll-dijo sin creer que pueda funcionar- ya si funcionara desearia ser una mujer hermosa por completo y que el cristal me de una maid enamorada mia que me obedesca y intente complacerme en todo-dijo en manera de chiste.

-sus deseo 1 y 2de este mes han sido concedidos-sono desde el cristal el cual se elevo y creo una maid de pecho grande y después se coloco en el cuello de light y tomo la forma de un collar de petalos de rosa y una rosa, cuando abrió los ojos la maid se tiro hacia delante-¡master!-dijo con voz de enamorada apretándose al pecho de light(la cual se veía a cada segundo que pasaba mas femenina)-soy su obendiente maid, y su mayor enamorada miku yashiro-dijo haciendo una reverencia y después de eso light decidio que el cristal no era ninguna clase de broma pesada de el servidor y que había malgastado 2 deseos( probablemente solo uno si lo tomas desde la perspectiva machista y pervertida; ahora tenia una maid que la adoraba)

-¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo ama?-pregunto miku que se imaginaba cosas muy sucias que su ama probablemente le iba a pedir-¿tal vez seria que yo…?

-¡callate!-dijo yui de forma maternal, tapándo los ojos de aki(que tenia la mentalidad de una niña)-no necesitamos un momento XXX.

-mejor continúen-dijo Axel con ojos de perro en celo-dos chicas hermosas de pechos tamaño TT tengan…

no pudo terminar esa frase debido a 4 mujeres que lo golpearon con mucha fuerza con photon art.

-tu eres un asco-dijo nisa mientras hacia uno de sus hechizos "photon art foie: misil de calor"este disparo una enorme bola de fuego hacia el y le mando de espaldas a karin.

-¡axel eres un cerdo!-dijo nina usando otro de sus photon art de espadas duales "photon art barta cruz polar" apareció el cartel mientras ella atacaba con ambas espadas en una línea recta vertical y luego, en el retorno, de forma horizontal y cuando termino las zonas que golpeo estaban cubiertas de hielo lanzándolo a donde estaba miku.

-¡insulta a mi ama y me lo pagaras!-dijo miku usando un photon art "photon art native ascencion dream kick" apareció debajo de Axel y lo mando al cielo con una patada poderosa.

-¡te mereces un buen golpe inútil!-dijo la mercenaria sacando una hacha (sorprendiendo a todas un hacha de mano es un arma poco usual en el juego y además usando un photon art que le bajo de una el 50% de la vida (ya había perdido 36%) "photon art zonde-native giro destruye almas" apareció mientras giraba y golpeaba con mucha fuerza a Axel.

-due…le-dijo mientras caia de espaldas con las piernas abiertas y light junto a rei se morian de la risa-.

-bueno- dijo el mercenario quitándose la capucha y reveñando a una chica loli hermosa que vestia ropa muy ajustada, y además usaba una armadura de este estilo, cosa que hiso que yui se enfureciera- el trato decía que si terminaban el dungeon pelearía contra la maestra del gremio, ¿no?-pregunto de forma muy inocente-.

-pues claro-dijo light no sabiendo si estar nerviosa o decidida, debido a que se enfrentaba a una niña pequeña-pues déjame equiparme mi escudo nuevo.

-claro hazlo-dijo la mercenaria mientras light abría su inventario y se equipaba el escudo, claro sorprendiéndose primero por los estatus y decidiendo usar su equipo mas poderoso junto al escudo(enojando a yui que creía que era demasiado para una niña pequeña).

-listo comensemos.

Duelo: retador karin hearts vs light kirigaya.

-espera light te pusiste en la sección del juego que dice apellido kirigaya? Yo me puse mi prima es una obsecionada fan que besa el cartel de asuna que tiene de sao todas las noches (no puso en realidad nada)-pregunto Axel terminando con la paciencia de su primo/a generando que o golpeara con uno de sus mas poderosos skills enviándolo al salón del gremio "héroe style triangle mach punch" apareció mientras una especie de aura rodeaba la mano de light formaba un triangulo (y alrededor de light aparecían miles de triángulos que volaban y muchas constelaciones y estrellas) y golpeaba con mucha fuerza a Axel causándole un instakill.

-bueno ya que el bobalicon se cayo de una vez-dijo light con bastante rabia(no aguantaba a su primo cuando actuaba muy pervertido)-bien, ¿iniciamos?

No había terminado esas palabras cuando recibió un ataque de la niña karin el cual penas logro parar con su escudo, light se sorprendio al ver que su escudo inutilizo por complejo el daño sin costo en su energía, viendo que la chica le reboto el ataque decidio atacar con todo y terminar usando sus hero style.

-muy bien niñita te enseñare que es una heroína-dijo iniciando su racha de ataques a la desprevenida niña, -"enlace nebulosa del dragon"-dijo mientras activaba uno de sus enlaces(en phantasy star saga online si uno gana ciertos eventos puede crear enlaces con objetos estelares, light tiene 4 de estos: la nebulosa del dragon, la nebulosa de la hormiga,la nebulosa ojo de gato y los pilares de la creación; estos enlaces permiten el uso de skill y photon art poderosos, en los cast mejoran sus artilugios satelite, en los beast man afectan sus transformaciones, en los newman afectan sus greatspell y en los hume afectan sus artes de supervivencia)-"dragon style: dance of dragons"-aparecio mientras cambiaba de armas(dos garras una de clase foie y otra de clase barta) empezaba a golpear con su garra el estomago de la chica girando y golpeandola con ambas garras en una danza que iba de patear al estomago, cortar con la garra izquierda(foie) la cara, atravesar el pecho con la derecha(barta), patear y sacar la garra congelando al enemigo, corriendo hacia ella atravezarla con las garras unas cuantas veces y luego terminar sacando el escudo para estamparla contra el suelo a pesar de lo poderoso de este skill solo bajo un misero 10% de la vida a el mercenario además de fallaren el objetivo de quemarla y conjelarla,causando que ella se levantara y atacara a light-bien hecho pero este es mi turno-dijo la mercenaria- "killer-zonde style: breaking paralising decapitation"- apareció mientras ella pasaba su mano por su hacha y atacaba al cuello de light que no logro parar quedando ella en el suelo con el nerf cuello roto(daño grave tras 15 segundos) y perdida de mas de la mitad del hp-¡vaya falle! Se supone que deberías estar paralizada-dijo antes de recibir una retalia de skills de parte de light-"hero style: King triangle bash"-aparecio mientras cargaba contra karin y golpeándola con el escudo y levantándola con mucha fuerza (bajando su hp en 2,5%) cosa que aprovecho para cambiar de arma a una lanza enorme (además causandole el efecto stamp(pegar los nerf al enemigo))-"mercy style: glaciar spear"-aparecio mientras lanzaba su lanza contra la niña atravezandola y creando un enorme glaciar atravez de su pecho,- "enlace Ndragon(nebulosa dragon) photon art foie: arco de la nebuloza del dragon"-aparecio mientras cargaba un ataque en el cual aparecia un dragon en su mano y trazaba un arco con la mano generando que muchos dragones clase guiverno atacaran a la niña y después regresaran a light rodeando su mano ( tanto en el mp como en el hp y entregándole a light lo que roba de la persona) y ella saltando y golpeando a karin con todas sus fuerzas apareciendo un dragón oriental tirando a karin en el suelo, sin perder tiempo(y usando el retorno que le causo dar tremendo golpe) para colocar su mano derecha en una posición de jutsu de naruto (específicamente el de sasuke con su jutsu de fuego) y soplar apareciendo un guiverno que hizo la animación de lanzar una enorme bola de fuego que light también creo una poderosa llamarada y después apareció un enorme dragón de estilo occidental que la empujo mientras arremetia contra karin golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas y destruyendo el escenario en el que estaban todos bajandole el 50% de la vida-jejejeje-dijo la mercenaria con una sonrisa bastante linda y sacando un cristal negro que emitia una luz amarilla- serás una buena amiga pero mama me dio una orden. Tengo que declararte que no saldrás jamas de el mundo digital, y, aunque no quiera dañar a mis amigas mi deber es derrotarte-dijo con una mirada de tristeza-pero aun asi quiero que seamos amigas, cuando despiertes sabras porque digo esto-dijo mientras aparecia unos orbes que lo rodeaban-odio a mi madre porfavor-dijo karin- solo tu gremio podrá escapar de jail-dijo mientras crecían-nececitamos una reina justa y no una tirana, pero para eso debemos darle un universo con el que pueda jugar-dijo mientras las orbes empezaban a cambiar de luz de blanca a azul-este poder te ayudara te permitirá entrar y salir con las personas que quieras de cada mundo de mi madre-dijo mientras tocaba cada cristal y light no se podía mover (ella no sabia si era por pavor o por algo "mas")-cambiara tu cuerpo, y te permitirá usar una gran variedad de poderes-dijo mientras aparecia un gran kyubi-tu eres mi diosa zorro y tus amigas también serán mis pequeñas diosas-dijo mientras aparecían 6 grandes bestias (un dragon, un fénix, un pegaso, una dríada, una sirena y un unicornio-encuentra a tus amigos-dijo mientras aparecían imágenes de 6 personas- joham el dragon, leo la sirena, anny la dríada, Gabriela la pegaso, mary la fénix, rose el unicornio-dijo mientras nombraba a cada uno de los amigas de light-si logran vencer a mi madre conseguiremos libertad para todos, el domo se apaga, lo lamento pero debo mantener las apariencias por estos 3 meses, deberas estar dormida ese tiempo, ahora vamos a ganar juntas-dijo desapareciendo la penumbra y apareciendo un monton de niebla- final fantasy art fire of wars-dijo lanzando las esferas(6 de estas desaparecieron y aparecieron unas normales) y todas golpeando a los lados de light y una atravezandole el pecho, despues de eso light no vio mas.

3 meses después (9 meses para el cierre de la puerta de la mente)

En el gremio the rose sister había poca agitación en los piso superiores; a pesar de ser un clan bastante famoso y tener a miles de personas en su haber en los cuartos de la elite había un olor de tristeza y muerte bastante perceptible; la líder de gremio llevaba dormida 3 meses y 10 dias, fue una de las pocas que hizo frente a los demonios de hearts, el demonio que encerro a todas las personas del mundo que jugaban videojuegos en un mundo virtual en el cual jamas podrían salir, aun asi según contaron (y se grabo por las cámaras de hearts) ella fue la única persona que el demonio no pudo ganar sin violar las reglas del juego (en otras palabras haciendo trampa); hearts declaro que su hija tendría que servir a light permanentemente por haber fallado de tal forma, sin contar que ella podía pedir deseos cada 3 meses y ya tenia 4 deseos; pero ella había caído en un estado donde tenia el nerf de sueño de forma indefinida, destruyendo las esperanzas(ya perdidas) de todas las personas del mundo, las cuales la veian como la ultima esperanza.

-aaauhhhh-dijo light despertando de su sueño y creyendo que estaba en su casa en el mundo real-¿kaa-san? ¿onee-chan?-dijo light viendo a Yui- ¡no de nuevo! ¡no me saques el visualizer que sino dan jaquecas en la vida real!-dijo levantándose y pasándose la mano por sus ojos-esperaba mas de ti y yo karin no dijiste que tenias que estudiar para el examen de cocina aun no me saco de la boca la comida de ayer-dijo mientras los que estaban en la habitación se reian y ella se daba cuenta de donde estaba cuando despertó le explicaron lo que había ocurrido: una científico loca había digitalizado su mente y las de sus hijas y usando la interfaz neuronal que tenia todos los aparatos electrónicos, encerro a todos los videojugadores en un mundo virtual, y que en realidad ellos eran las almas de todos los videojugadores encerrados mientras que sus cuerpos estaban afuera sin ninguna mente mas que los programas de hearts y que ella era una de las únicas que podían cumplir las misiones rebel que daba karin la hija rebelde de hearts y que si no cumplían en menos de un año todas las mentes que quedaron atrapadas en los videojuegos se quedarían ahí para toda la vida. Y que ella llevaba 3 meses dormida, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a light (yui que estaba presente (y viendo que era la mayor y todas las chicas eran en realidad) de que la llamara su kaa-san, ella deseaba ser la madre de todas y todos en el grupo 1asi que empezó a creer que ella debía ser la madre de todas las mujeres de el equipo(y Axel)) -¡¿no fue un sueño?! ¡me converti en una mujer!-dijo mientras se quitaba el camisón (y 4 de las presentes se sonrojaban) y veía sus pechos (que eran bastante enormes) al aire-no no es posible-dijo empezando a llorar- ya no soy un hombre y perdi todo-dijo light triste – mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana-dijo light-estan aquí?-dijo mientras karin se reia de que la llamara su hermana.

-lo lamento light pero…-dijo rei-solo Axel sabría eso y desaparecio a otro juego junto a Neri y a liza.

-¡que! ¡adonde se los llevaron!-grito saltando de la cama y siendo golpeada por sus pechos por el rebote-auchh, como viven con estas cosas-dijo agarrándose los pechos y sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido en "esa zona"-¿por que esto siente bien? -dijo mientras se manosaeaba el pecho-ahhhhh-.

-maestra ¿le ayudo?-djo miku que parecía exitada por la primera vez que light exploraba su cuerpo- podría incluso hacerla sentir bien…

-LIGHT NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO QUE DIRIA TU FAMILIA SI TE VIERA AHORA-dijo yui enfadada(como una madre a su hija).

-no lo se-dijo llorando-desearia que al menos mi hermana menor estuviera conmigo-dijo mientras miku chasqueaba sus dedos- cuanto extrañare a esa marimacho.

-AQUIEN LLAMAS MARIMACHO-dijo una persona familiar, cuando light miro hacia la voz vio a su hermana menor, con un avatar de beastwoman parecido al de light de forma que una hermana se parece a la otra- quien eres?, Donde estoy?,-dijo mientras zarandeaba fuertemente a light- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que entre en la habitación de mi hermano(el feminista) yamada y le rooooooooooooooooooooooo… tome prestado el celular con interfaz neuronal y al minut siguiente, puff estaba aquí-la explicación que le dieron fue larga(por cuestines de entretenimiento no los mencionare amenos que me lo pidais expresamente en los reviews)-entonces, déjame ver si entiendo, obtuviste un cristal del deseo que te concede 3 deseo cada 3 meses el mismo dia que una científico loca encierra a todos los videojugadores en sus mundos favoritos, tu deseaste por culpa de nuestro primo árabe "wisham"(edo Axel) ser una mujer y tener una maid sexi para comprobar que era real, peleas con tu amiga la cual es una hija de la científica loca que quiere que tu gremio tenga una vida real y te noquea por 3 meses, despiertas y extrañas tanto a mamá y papá sin contar a mi o a karin(nuestra hermana mayor) y deseas que yo este aquí y ahora para protegerme quieres que yo me una a tu gremio o tendre problemas porque no se puede ganar dinero con eso; es difícil de creer aunque sea verdad-dijo maya(su nuevo nombre) algo molesta- y que hacemos oneesama.

-bueno karin será la que nos explique eso-dijo light-pero desearía que todos nosotros fueramos familia y no solo amigos, además soy varon,-dijo mientras su hermana hacia una morisqueta- haceptalo nos vemos como una familia grande, mira tu y yo (junto a nisa, karin y aki)parecemos unas hermanas menores; rei,maki,nina y jana(maki es la navegante y jana la tanque ofensiva) parecen nuestras hermanas mayores, y rei parece nuestra madre-dijo mientras miku(otravez con sin entender que no era un deseo) chazqueava los dedos y todas las personas obtenían una marca en el pecho de una rosa-uhmmm miku y esto?-dijo light señalándose el pecho-.

-cumpli su deseo ahora todas son familia-dijo miku siendo agarrada por nina mientras intentaba romperle el cuello.

-¡en mi casa tenia 3 hermanas menores y ahora tengo 5! –dijo enojada nina-¡ME LA PAGARAS MIKU!

-miku te dejo esto en claro y como deseo, quiero que tu me preguntes CADA UNO DE LOS DESEOS QUE según TU yo pido E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O-dijo light mientras miku cumplia este deseo.

-si ama.

-bien karin tenemos que jugar el juego de tu madre; que tenemos que hacer-dijo light con todas las personas en la habitación.

-tenemos que encontrar a los demás solo sé que tu amigo joham y a Gabriela son el dragon y la pegaso.

-Bien, vamos!

CONTINUARA


End file.
